


Covet

by fembuck



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane keeps trying to cover Maura up and Maura wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

>   Takes place during episode 1x06 "I Kissed a Girl" after Jane and Maura leave the lesbian club.

The air was relatively warm when they finished dropping the sample glasses off at the lab and headed back out into the night, however the temperate weather didn’t stop Jane from removing her jacket the moment Korsack and Frost were out of sight and turning to Maura with it.

“Here,” Jane said already moving to drape the garment over Maura’s shoulders.

“Jane, don’t be silly,” Maura said laughing lightly.“I’m not the least bit cold.”

“It’s not about being cold or not,” Jane said frowning at Maura when the doctor lifted her hands to prevent Jane from being able to deposit the jacket on her shoulder.“You just shouldn’t be walking around the streets dressed like that.”

“The streets?” Maura asked turning to look at Jane with a frown.“We’re in the parking lot of a police station on the way to your car, which is just over there.I think I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Jane complained, “but your boobs are like, all over the place,” the detective continued waving at Maura’s chest.“It’s not ... decent,” Jane went on lowering her voice until it was a whisper.

Maura stopped walking and turned so that she was facing Jane head on.She stared at the detective for a moment, and then a slow, highly amused smile spread across her lips.

“I had no idea you were such a puritan Jane,” Maura breathed out, still grinning as she watched her friend shift uncomfortably.“They are just mammaries, there’s nothing particularly scandalous about them.But if my breasts are making you uncomfortable, I’ll cover them up,” Maura finished extending her hand to receive the jacket that Jane was still clutching in her hand.

“They don’t make me uncomfortable,” Jane muttered though her hand twitched as she spoke, as if was just barely suppressing the urge to shove the jacket into Maura’s hands as quickly as humanly possible.“I’m just ... I’m your friend.”

“And friends don’t let friends wear low-cut dresses, is that it?” Maura asked arching a finely sculpted blonde eyebrow.

“Well, no,” Jane began in a flustered tone of voice, “but that’s ... that’s not just low-cut,” she continued gesturing at Maura’s chest, “that’s _really_ low-cut,” she finished speaking softly out the corner of her mouth as her eyes remained locked on Maura’s chest.

“It’s really not,” Maura replied, quirking her head to the side curiously as she observed Jane.

It was dark in the parking lot and she couldn’t be sure but looked to her as if Jane was blushing.

“It’s quite tasteful really,” Maura continued thoughtfully.“It’s certainly not business attire, but I’m hardly in danger of breaking any obscenity laws.”

“I know that,” Jane said irritably turning her head away from Maura to stare into the depths of the parking lot, her eyes landing and focusing on her just visible car.“But women were staring at you.They were ... ogling you,” Jane went on, glancing back over at Maura’s chest for a moment before she turned back to the parking lot with a frown.“I mean, these weren’t once-overs Maura, they were ... quadruple-overs.Their eyes were on your chest for so long they could have applied for permanent residency.”

“I did notice,” Maura said lightly, smiling at little at the memory.“It’s quite flattering really.We were working, but I had a very nice time.I met some very interesting women,” Maura went on.

She’d actually been given quite a few phone numbers, more than Jane had received from her dates actually, but she decided not to mention that.Jane was agitated enough as it was.

“I hate to break it to you, Maura, but those women weren’t interested in your conversational skills,” Jane muttered turning back to face her friend, her frown deepening when she saw that fond expression that lay on Maura’s features.

“No?” Maura asked watching Jane closely.“What were they interested in?”

“Finding out what that dress would look like on their floor in the morning,” Jane responded immediately, unconsciously trailing her eyes over Maura’s outfit as she spoke.

“And why is that a problem?”

Jane gaped at Maura like a fish out of water for a few seconds and then lifted her hands up emphatically before dropping them and staring at Maura some more.

“They were treating you like a sex object,” Jane finally declared indignantly.

“That was my function,” Maura responded calmly.“The uniforms the waitresses wear are designed to draw the eye, to inspire desire in the viewer, to arouse.Sexual arousal releases endorphins that relieve feelings of stress, anxiety and worry.When patrons get enjoyment from watching their waitresses they buy more alcohol which benefits the establishment they work for, and they receive more tips which benefits them.Case in point, I made 150 dollars in tips tonight,” Maura finished proudly.

She had distributed the money she had amassed that night amongst the other waitresses at the end of the shift, but she didn’t need the physical reminder of cash to feel pleased that she had done a good job.

“Oh come on, Maura!”Jane exclaimed exasperated.“You don’t need women shoving cash in your g-string.You’re a doctor!”

Maura frowned and her brows crinkled together in confusion in the way that always made Jane feel like the biggest bully on the playground, and not in the good way.

“I’m also a woman, Jane,” Maura responded softly, holding the detectives eyes as she spoke.“And as such I enjoyed being ... coveted from time to time.Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, of course not,” Jane said swallowing deeply and looking away from Maura uneasily as she remembered just how much she had been coveting Maura as the doctor leaned over her shoulder to remove the used glasses from her table all night.Maura had always approached from behind her and had stood extremely close to her while bending over and more than once Jane had found herself staring directly at the blonde’s chest, and oh how she had coveted.“There’s nothing wrong with it ... it’s just ... I mean can you just put the jacket on?” Jane continued a few seconds later sounding stricken as she turned back to Maura.“Please,” she added tilting her head up so that she wouldn’t accidentally catch sight of Maura’s mammaries and begin coveting again.

“Alright,” Maura said softly, her tone confused and subdued as she drew Jane’s jacket around her shoulders and then held the soft material together in front of her.“I’m sorry, Jane.I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Maura sounded distinctly upset when she finished speaking and Jane closed her eyes and sighed before lowering her head so that she could see her friends face.

“You didn’t embarrass me,” Jane said softly, tenderly, holding Maura’s eyes as she spoke.“Not this time at least,” the detective continued smiling rakishly hoping that it would get a smile out of the Medical Examiner, her shoulders slumping with relief a moment later when Maura’s lips curved up.

“Then what is it?” Maura asked.

“Nothing,” Jane muttered looking away.

“It’s not nothing,” Maura insisted reaching out and touching Jane’s arm lightly.“You’re angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Jane said firmly with no doubt or hesitance in her voice.

Maura was silent for a moment in the face of Jane’s response.The detective sounded sincere but there was clearly in some kind of emotional turmoil or distress.

“You _are_ experiencing a significant emotional response,” Maura said with no doubt or hesitance in her voice.When it came to talking about emotions she often felt as if she was adrift in a rough and unforgiving sea, but she understood biology and the truths that the body had to tell.“Your skin is flushed, your pupils are dilated, you’ve been clenching and unclenching your fists, your respiration has increased ...”

“I’m not mad Maura,” Jane interjected anxiously before the doctor could continue.

The agitation in Jane’s voice was clear, as was the way her back tensed as she spoke.Once again, as far as Maura could tell, Jane was being truthful about not being angry but there was no missing that there was something the detective was trying to hide.

The sound of cars was all the filled the air for a few moments as Maura thought back on their evening, searching her memories with Jane for signs that could indicate what was bothering the detective.

“Your eyelashes fluttered,” Maura began breaking the silence that had settled over the parking lot.

Jane’s eyelashes had fluttered frequently when the detective looked up at her as she took drink orders and removed dirty glasses.

“You ...” Uncharacteristically Maura trailed off as she remembered, Jane fidgeting with her drink glass when she came near her.

She remembered Jane wetting her lips as they talked when waiting for her next date to arrive.She remembered the way the brunette fiddled with her watch, and the way the detective’s eyes had been dropping to her chest all night.

“Oh,” Maura breathed out, suddenly realizing the reason for Jane’s agitation.

“No,” Jane said pointing at Maura warningly as her stomach dropped and a feeling of panic came over her.“Whatever you’re thinking ... just, no.No, Maura.No.”

Maura was watching Jane, but if she had heard the detective’s words she gave no indication of it.Once Jane was finished speaking the blonde simply reached out for Jane’s hand and took it into her own, holding it tenderly as Jane looked down at her with wide, frightened eyes.

“Are your hands still sore?” Maura asked.

“What?” Jane asked blinking rapidly, her brain working extra slow as it tried to process the feeling of Maura holding her hand, while also freaking out over the way Maura was looking at her.

“From playing volleyball,” Maura clarified smiling gently, her smile growing a moment later when Jane’s body relaxed a little bit and her lips helplessly curved up.

“What?” Jane asked again, unable to be totally cranky when Maura was looking at her like that.

“That was a silly excuse,” Maura began stroking the back of Jane’s hand with her thumb, tracing the scar that lay there with a tenderness that made Jane breathe in sharply.“Volleyball is more likely to irritate and bruise your forearms than your hands.”

“Then I guess it’s lucky my date wasn’t a doctor,” Jane muttered realizing that Maura was quite correct.

“Is it?” Maura asked curiously, angling her head up so that she was staring directly at Jane’s face.

“What?” Jane asked, frowning a little as the word fell from her lips again.She was a detective, she was supposed to be good at asking questions, but she was floundering around helplessly like a rookie on their first day.

“I just thought that, perhaps, a doctor was exactly what you wanted,” Maura responded keeping her eyes trained on Jane’s even though the hand she was holding Jane’s in was trembling slightly and every instinct in her body was telling her to look away.

“Maura,” Jane said hesitantly, her back straightening with tension once again as she began to pull her hand out of the blonde’s.“I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to make things awkward, but this doesn’t have to change anything. I don’t expect anything from you and I never would have ...”

Jane’s words were cut off as Maura lifted up onto her tip-toes and pressed their lips together, kissing Jane slowly and thoroughly.

“I wanted you to look,” Maura breathed out, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled for breath in the wake of their kiss.

“I did.A lot,” Jane murmured, unable to help the smile stretching its way across her lips as she glanced down again and took in the tantalizing swells of Maura’s breasts.The last time she had looked her jacket had been obscuring them, but the jacket was nowhere to be seen at the moment and Jane couldn’t have been happier about that fact.

“Would you like to see what this dress looks like on your floor in the morning?” Maura asked, smiling when Jane stared at her wide-eyed and then licked her lips.

“Yeah huh,” Jane murmured roughly.

Maura leaned up and brought their lips together once more in a searing kiss, and then with her hand still firmly entwined with Jane’s she began to lead them towards the detective’s car.

The End


End file.
